


Pretty Boy

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flower Crowns, Former Gang Member Taemin, Jonghyun and Taemin are cousins, Language of Flowers, Lee Taemin-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Roses, Sungjong is an actual angel, Taemin is a mess, Taemin is terrible at feelings, Work In Progress, and i completely agree, based on that one episode of beatles code where they called Sungjong a flower boy, but what else is new, lavender roses, past suicidal tendencies, sue me, title is from one of Taemin's songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 1





	Pretty Boy

**11:05 AM**

"Hello,how can I help you?"

Sungjong smiled at the brunette boy that walked up to the counter."Excuse but do you sell lavender roses here?"The boy asked.Sungjong smiled and nodded."Yes we do,just follow me over here."He motioned for the boy to follow him.

"Is it your first time shopping here?"Sungjong asked,hoping to make conversation without making the situation awkward.The boy nodded."Yes,me and my cousin just recently moved here so I thought that we should check out the places around town."Sungjong smiled at him."Really?"He asked."What's your cousin's name?"

"His name's Taemin,he's probably waiting outside."He said,before seeming to realize something."Oh and my name's Jonghyun by the way,sorry."Sungjong just waved his hand dismissively."It's fine,I usually don't ask customers their names anyway."He said."I'm Sungjong." 


End file.
